


Holding Pattern

by tuesdaycoming



Series: Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Triple Drabble, Waiting Rooms, Zolf Smith mentioned, post episode 174
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaycoming/pseuds/tuesdaycoming
Summary: “No good, being a speechless poet, is it?”“Forgive me.”
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Wilde Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015858
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Holding Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Wilde Week Day 4: Life | Death

“No good, being a speechless poet, is it?” 

“Forgive me.” 

Grizzop laughs. Oscar has heard him before in dreams like this. He's been mocked. He's been questioned. On one occasion, been held close and had his hair stroked to the rhythm of sweet words which fled his mind the moment he jolted awake. In his dreams, Grizzop never laughs, but to hear it now, Oscar is ashamed to have forgotten the sound. 

"I'm dead then." The words come to him easier than he would like them to. The truth, for Oscar, is usually much harder to wrap his tongue around. Grizzop shrugs. He still wears the armor Oscar last saw him in. It is no more weathered; no polish has been taken to it. "Or, almost?" 

"Nah, you're dead alright." Ah. "Holding pattern, though. 'S why I'm here." Grizzop tips his head, just so, as if listening to music in a distant room. "Go on and sit," there's a sofa at Oscar's knees almost before Grizzop is done speaking, "he'll just be a little while longer." The furniture is overstuffed, uncomfortable. Hardly heavenly. 

"Which god is coming to judge me, then? Surely not your Lady, fine as I'm sure she is." Oscar manages something approaching a lounge, does not quite manage not looking offended when Grizzop snorts. 

"Somehow I doubt you'd enjoy the Grand Hunt, Wilde. I don't know where you'll end up. Sasha had the same problem. Heathens, the both of you." Grizzop shakes his head and waves off the look Oscar gives him at the mention of Sasha, "She told me about him." 

"Who?" Oscar follows Grizzop's gaze to look into the heavy fog behind him, sees the half formed figure of a broad shouldered dwarf. Oscar stands, "Forgive me." 

"Go on." Grizzop laughs again. "I'll be here."


End file.
